In a typical computing device, a processor and other components can generate significant amount of heat. It is important to remove some of the heat from the processor in order to protect the processor and other components in the device. In order to expel the heat, it is typically transported through a heat pipe and/or heat pipes into a fin pack. The heat moves through the fins of the fin pack. A blower, or fan, blows air through the fins in order to force the heat from the computing device.
As computing devices have become thinner and more compact, there is less room available for the fan air intake. If the keyboard on a computing device such as a laptop computer encompasses a large portion of the surface area on a device, the fan air intake may be required to be underneath the keyboard. This may cause the fan intake to be smaller, for example having a smaller opening or openings for air. With a smaller intake, the impeller or blades of the fan must move faster in order to provide a sufficient volume of air through the fin pack for cooling. The increased speed may cause more noise and require a greater draw on the device's power source. This may be an annoyance to users of these devices, and may also degrade the device's performance.